


Enjoying the View?

by Sipsthytea



Series: The Witcher and the Bard [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Disaster Jaskier | Dandelion, Bisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dominant Geralt, Geralt is enticed, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, He definitely does, I Tried, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Shameless Smut, Singer Jaskier | Dandelion, Slight s/d, Smut, This is for you thirsty hoes, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, but he is also a bad bitch, but like it’s coolio, he do be a mood doe, its all coolio though because me too, jaskier is a slut, no beta we go down like cintra, possessive geralt, this is filthy, you cannot convince me any different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: With a deep chuckle, Geralt began to strip, hands coming to undo his shirt, fingers making quick work of the buttons. Eyes fixated on the way Jaskier trailed a teasing hand to his lips, eyes raking his figure.“Enjoying the view?” He teased, hands working on his belt.“Definitely,” he groaned out, voice lustful, “You know, this would make great content for a song.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Witcher and the Bard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671085
Comments: 9
Kudos: 243
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	Enjoying the View?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goalier](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Goalier).



> Hi! This is a continuation to my fic “Bad Romance,” but this can be a stand alone, I recommend that you read the other one first though. 
> 
> @goalier this is for you
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! 💕

Geralt watched Jaskier from afar, watching as he finished his set. Leaving the crown stunted and breathless, his seductive performance finished off with an original song of his. Geralt zeroed in on the singer, taking in his lithe form and tantalizing movements. He wanted him, he wanted him so bad.

He gulped down the rest of his drink, still unfazed by the alcohol. Eyes trailing the crowd and finding Jaskier walking towards him, stopping for the occasional fan and photo. His walk was confident, a stride of seduction and lust, hips swaying to the beat of the song that came over the speakers.

“Enjoy the show?” He spoke, voice low and sensual, similar to the way he sang.

“Of course,” Geralt answered, voice blunt and raw, arousal creeping through, “But I was hoping for that ‘later’ you promised.”

Jaskier smirked at him, flashing his sapphire eyes at Geralt, “That can be done, after all,” he walked closer to Geralt, striding up to him, pressing his body against Geralt’s, “A promise is a promise.”

A soft growl left Geralt’s throat, body buzzing with arousal, he reached towards the singer, pulling his hips closer, making him gasp softly.

“Enjoy putting on a show, do you?” He whispered, voice dropping low, “You knew what you were doing, you naughty little singer.”

Jaskier gripped at his shoulders and shivered at the voice in his ear, knees going a little weak. A whine rose in his throat when Geralt began to nip at his ear, teeth scraping softly at the piercings he had.

Geralt pulled away, breathing in the sight of the singer, his eyes looked a little hazy and his cheeks were a pretty pink. He wedged his knee between Jaskier’s thighs, drinking in the preen the singer made, noise high in his throat.

“Tell me, Jaskier,” he purred out, “Do you sleep with everyone who you sing to? Or am I special?”

The brunette gasped, Geralt’s knee pressing against his growing erection, “N-No,” he managed, voice coming out in a breathy whisper, “Just – Just the ones that have bedroom eyes and ridiculously beautiful faces.”

A deep chuckle left Geralt, he pressed himself closer to the singer, fingers digging into his hips, “That so?” He hummed and pulled away, “Well then, we better make this special occasion…special.”

****

They ended up back at Geralt’s apartment, the taxi ride there the Brunette rutted against his thigh, voice catching in his throat when Geralt whispered in his ear, “Such a naughty singer, rutting up against a strangers thigh, have you no shame?”

“Name?” He gasped out, melting under Geralt’s golden eyes, his gaze intense and lustful.

“Geralt.”

“Geralt,” he tested, voice slipping from his tongue with seduction, eyes fluttering upwards towards the white-haired man.

He was rewarded with a growl and with Geralt pushing him against the door, holding his waist tightly, “Hm, I should just take you out here, for everybody to see. Don’t you think so?” He whispered.

Jaskier moaned at the thought, he’d never been much of an exhibitionist, but if it meant he’d have Geralt inside him, he would do just about anything.

“I should fuck you right here, let everyone know just how much of a slut you are, have them hear you moan and scream on my cock. That what you want?”

Jaskier nodded, throwing his head back against the door, knees giving out on him.

Geralt simply nodded, “Maybe next time,” he lifted the singer effortlessly, wrapping his long legs around his waist, holding him by the thighs as he shuffled them inside. Kicking the door close, he pulled Jaskier into a bruising kiss, hand traveling to his neck.

Jaskier moaned into the kiss, pressing himself forward, letting his hands roam the vast expanse of Geralt, haphazardly pulling his leather jacket from his shoulders.

“G-Geralt,” He moaned as the taller man threw him softly on the bed. He landed with a small bounce, peering up at the other, eyes coy and teasing.

A growl formed in Geralt’s throat at the sight, leaning on the bed to crawl up to the singer, eyes tracking his prey. He caught Jaskier in another kiss, passion, and lust igniting in his stomach. The kiss was rushed and heated, spit and slick, tongue and teeth.

His hands trailed up the latter’s body, tugging at his tight jeans, pulling the offending article from his body. He slotted himself between his legs, swallowing the sounds the brunette made beneath him.

He made quick work of his shirt, leaving the singer only in his underwear, calloused hands trailed up his body. He preened under the attention, one hand coming to tweak and pull at his nipple.

Jaskier arched upwards, lifting his hips from the bed when Geralt began to palm him through his underwear. Pre-come soaking the front of his boxers, his straining cock pressing against Geralt’s hand.

“P-Please,” he begged, eyes catching Geralt’s, and Geralt groaned. The pretty little singer was flushed, chest heaving, eyes blown with lust and arousal, teeth sinking into his kiss-swollen lips.

The taller man backed away, ignoring the small whine beneath him, “Please what? Use your words, little bird.”

Jaskier’s face flushed, heating up under Geralt’s intense gaze, “Fuck me the way you promised” he muttered, hand coming up to cover him.

Geralt caught his hand, “I wanna see you fall apart, Jaskier.”

The latter moaned wantonly, breathing becoming labored, Geralt tore away his underwear. His erection bobbed against his stomach and he gasped at the contact. With a smirk, Geralt took him in his mouth, lips closing around his straining cock.

Jaskier scrambled for purchase, hands entangling themselves in Geralt’s white locks, tugging slightly. Relishing in the way he felt Geralt moan around him, vibrations shooting up his body, toes curling. He’d been given plenty of blowjobs, and some were even better than this, but the intense stare of Geralt’s golden eyes caused a coil to form in his stomach, shots of lust going through his system. His head was swimming lost in the pleasure of Geralt around him, tight and hot, the suction just right.

Jaskier whined when Geralt pulled away, but Geralt shushed him with another kiss and Jaskier preened. He could taste himself on the other’s tongue.

Geralt walked to his nightstand, reaching in to retrieve the lube, and he heard Jaskier whine out, “Why do you have so many clothes on?”

With a deep chuckle, Geralt began to strip, hands coming to undo his shirt, fingers making quick work of the buttons. Eyes fixated on the way Jaskier trailed a teasing hand to his lips, eyes raking his figure.

“Enjoying the view?” He teased, hands working on his belt.

“Definitely,” he groaned out, voice lustful, “You know, this would make great content for a song.”

“The sexy stranger?”

Jaskier just hummed and watched as Geralt began to pull his pants off, letting out a guttural groan at the sight of Geralt’s erection. Thick and long, it was going to split him in two, and he could not wait.

Geralt crawled towards him again, bringing him by his neck into another kiss, hand wrapping softly around his throat, “This what you want? Wanna be split in two by someone you met an hour ago? Fucked like a whore?”

Jaskier nodded, “Y-Yes, please – G-Geralt…Oh!”

His head fell against the sheets when he felt a finger circle his rim, pushing past the tight ring of muscle, a soft whimper falling from his lips.

Geralt slowly worked the finger in and out, carefully prodding his entrance for that bundle of nerves. He relished in the way Jaskier’s walls sucked him in, greedy for him.

He leaned up, teeth nipping at Jaskier’s ear, “Don’t be shy, little bird, let everyone hear you. I wanna hear you sing.”

Jaskier moaned, voice rising an octave, and he felt another finger tease his rim, he gasped as it joined the first. The stretch wasn’t painful, not by a long shot, but it had this delicious burn.

He reached out, guiding Geralt’s hand to his throat, and let the taller man cut off his air supply. He felt a chuckle by his ear, “You like that? Being held down and fucked like a whore? Maybe I should invite in others, let them see you like this, or maybe I should let them have a go at you. Let them use this hole,” he punctuated his sentence by speeding up his fingers, crooking them just right. It had Jaskier seeing stars, he bowed off the bed, and he wailed.

Geralt smirked into his neck, sucking pretty purple bruises into his fair skin, letting his teeth nip at them after.

His grip of Jaskier tightened slightly and he felt his hole clench around his fingers, “You really are a slut, but I won’t let anyone else see you like this. No, your mine, pretty bird. I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.”

Jaskier nodded blindly, head spinning, he felt like he was floating, that coil becoming undone in his stomach, “G-Geralt,” he managed, “I-I’m g-gonna cum…”

Geralt pulled away, his fingers slipping out of Jaskier’s hole. He chuckled as he watched it clench around nothing, begging to be filled.

“Why’d you stop?” Jaskier whined, pouting.

“ Cause, you’re going to cum on my cock, Jaskier,” he rumbled, pulling Jaskier closer to him, holding his waist steady in one hand and lining himself up with the other.

He pushed in slowly, letting Jaskier get used to the intrusion. Growling as the tight heat enveloped him in a vice grip, “You’re so tight…fuck…”

Jaskier moaned, blunt fingernails digging into Geralt’s shoulders.

‘I’m being split in two,’ he thought, legs going numb as the taller man continued to enter him. Finally bottoming out after a few seconds.

“So…fucking…big,” he sighed out, legs tightening around Geralt’s waist.

Geralt grit his teeth and forced him to wait, he wanted to buck into the tight heat, but he didn’t want to hurt the latter.

“G-Geralt,” Jaskier moaned out, hips shifting backward, trying to get more of Geralt, “Move…P-Please move.”

Geralt didn’t need to be told twice, he set a moderate pace, letting the filthy sounds of skin and squelches surround him. Sweat building upon his temple. He leaned down and captured Jaskier in for a kiss. Both men moaning into it, and Geralt began to speed up. He set a new pace, a punishing pace, it made the breath leave Jaskier’s lungs. He wailed, voice cracking as he did his best to meet Geralt’s thrust.

“This hole,” Geralt growled, “Is mine,” his hand reached between them, and griped at Jaskier’s weeping cock, “This pretty little cock, is mine. No one else gets to touch you, Jaskier, you’re mine.”

He continued to pound into Jaskier, throwing the brunette's legs over his shoulders, relishing in the changes of angle.

Jaskier let out a scream of Geralt’s name, hole clenching around the man, he felt as if his soul was leaving his body, the mind-blowing pleasure taking over his senses, “I’m yours,” he responded, voice horse, “Only yours.”

He arched off the bed as Geralt began to pound his prostate, cries slipping from his lips, he wanted it all, he felt so full, so stretched, “I’m gonna cum,” he moaned, “I’m gonna – gonna cum,” he whined, voice high and used.

“Please,” he begged, blue, lust-filled eyes, digging into Geralt’s, “Please…” He wasn’t quite sure what he was begging for but he wanted it.

Geralt continued to drive himself, impaling the singer on his cock, the familiar coil of heat began to unwind in his stomach, “Gonna cum?” He questioned, sucking more bruised into the singer’s skin, “Gonna cum on my cock…fuck…let everyone know who you belong to?”

Jaskier nodded, nails raking down Geralt’s back, toes curling and back arching off the bed, he needed to cum so bad.

“Go on, pretty thing, cum for me,” he growled into Jaskier’s ear, “Cum for me.”

That pushed Jaskier over the edge, his vision went white for a second, and came with a scream, Geralt’s name leaving his lips like a prayer. He shook slightly but went plaint as Geralt began to fuck erratically into him, the other chasing his own release.

The singer leaned up, pulling Geralt close, tightening his overused hole, “Fill me up, Geralt,” he moaned, “I wanna feel your cum inside me, mark me.”

Geralt gripped Jaskier’s hips, finger’s leaving bruises on the latter’s hips, he came with a low growl, thrusting once inside the singer as he felt cum spurt out of him. He spilled into the singer and let his weight fall gently against him, chest heaving as he came down from his high.

They laid there, basking in the afterglow and not yet ready to come down from their highs. Geralt was the first one to move, gently easing himself out of Jaskier, chuckling at the tired groan the singer let out. He let himself stay there, watching as his cum dripped out of Jaskier’s hole.

“Enjoying the view?” Jaskier teased, voice horse.

With a lick of his lips, Geralt replied, “Of course.”

He pulled the singer down by his thighs, bringing the face-to-face, “Ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it, I wasn’t originally going to write this but some of you guys wanted this, so I did. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and don’t forget to leave a comment on improvement, thoughts, or what you’d like to read next. 💕


End file.
